It is very common in skin care to remove impurities, sebum residues lodged in the skin pores, etc. These residues very often clog the pores, hinder cutaneous breathing, collect bacteria and cause pimples or acne. In addition to a series of medicated preparations, there are also treatments with comedone extractors, which require use only by a skilled person and which can be quite time-consuming. These treatments are used when the condition is advanced and can produce visible, unpleasant results. It is also important to regularly clean the pores, even when the skin is healthy and the skin glands function normally, which can be done by washing, face masks and steam baths. A series of known publications also propose treatments based on the use of vacuum for the removal of impurities from the skin pores. There are products on the market which, although widely used, cannot fulfill the promises of effective cleaning.
A series of suction devices based on vacuum are known such as described in the following references: FR-26 26 179; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,971; 4,900,316; 3,794,035; DE 26 11 721; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,368; DE 32 16 523 A1; AB 353 395; U.S. Pat. Nos. 722,019; 948,005; 1,141,373; 1,225,244; 2,571,398; 4,141,379; 4,765,316, which in various ways propose to remove the skin and pore substances through suction and are here cited as technological background.
The above-mentioned techniques all have a common disadvantage in that the practical cleansing effect is minimal or nonexistent. This can be explained by the fact that although the pores are opened, the suction is made more difficult because the pore remains closed on the body side.
DE 40 29 326 and related literature represent a substantial advance in this field, in that they use pulse action to prevent bruises and apply an elastic membrane to the suction nozzle, which is common to a number of suction openings, thereby providing an effective hygiene protection, as well as underpressure distribution to the suction openings. The inside of the suction device is safely protected from the penetration of extracted substances, which allows for a more compact construction.